Dirty Fighting
by AlexFili
Summary: Yael is a female Slig boxer. She shows great promise to her trainer Denno. Her friends Malaki and Saffy spur her on. Can she beat the 10th Ranked Boxer and become a boxing legend!


Dirty Fighting

Chapter 1

Malaki was sweating profusely. His mask felt tight under his face and his arms felt heavy. It was only the second round but he was getting his butt kicked by someone younger. This was his last chance at being a professional boxer. He fiercely fought back during that round, trying to get back an advantage. It worked for a while, but then he was forced back by his opponent. This other fighter was good; So much style, so much grace.

Malaki was hit squarely in the face by a particularly nasty jab. He fell to the ground. As Denno counted to ten, Malaki felt his muscles give up. He tried to move but his body couldn't lift itself off the ground.

Denno yelled "Ten!", and the bell was sounded by Saffy. Malaki looked upwards at his opponent and smiled, "You're not bad". His opponent smiled, "You're not so bad yourself, hot stuff!". She grabbed the rope of the training ring and went through to the other side. Malaki smiled, "She may be cocky... but she's good".

Yael gave Malaki one last wink, before Malaki passed out.

Chapter 2

Yael was brushing her mid-length hair. Denno stepped into her room, "You did well. Malaki didn't know what was coming". Yael smiled, "I agree. Your training methods are unorthodox... but they do work".

Denno nodded, "True, but only a prodigy could learn how to box in such a short time... Not to mention your ability to take down a Big Bro with ease". Yael smiled, "It's thanks to your boys Casey and Carey that I managed to learn how to fight in time, and those guys are great sparring partners".

Malaki walked into the room, "Hope I'm not disturbing anything". Yael chuckled, "Naw, good match today". Malaki shrugged, "No, I really sucked. I'll make it up to you somehow". Yael laughed, "Training session tomorrow, you interested?". Malaki nodded, "Okay then, see you tomorrow". Denno smiled, "Night Yael". Yael smiled, "Night boss".

Chapter 3

Yael was prepping herself for bed. She'd just listened to another audio-book on her media player. Saffy popped her head through the gap in the doorway, "Hiya Yael. Not sleeping?". Yael smiled, "Not quite yet. You?". Saffy sighed, "I woke up late, so I'm still full of energy".

Saffy came over to Yael and sat down on the other side of the bed, "What do you think of Malaki?". Yael smiled, "Poor stance, awful punches and an uppercut so obvious that it would be cruel to counter it". Saffy waved her arms, "Not that way, I meant like... as a person?". Yael looked at Saffy, "To be honest. I'm not really interested in him". Saffy opened her eyes widely, "Seriously? But he's hot! You should go on a date!". Yael shook her head, "Nope. Not going to happen. I'm not going out with someone who can't even defend themselves properly. Besides, I have a busy training schedule". Saffy nodded, "I guess so".

Saffy and Yael talked for a while longer. Yael then fell asleep and Saffy left the room silently. Saffy walked past Denno asleep in his rocking chair, she went to her own bed.

Chapter 4

It was a few days later. Denno approached Yael, "Listen, your first real opponent is coming up. He's ranked #10, Kanbok". Yael smiled, "Whoever they are, they're in for a world of pain". Denno smiled, "I wouldn't doubt that. Now, for training. Are you waiting for Malaki?". Yael nodded, "I'll just start on the punching bag while I wait". Denno nodded, "Okay, I'll go and train some of the other recruits today". Yael smiled, "Thanks".

Yael started on her low punches, before moving onto some uppercuts. She then decided to swing some high jabs in, to improve her strength. This was some pretty hard work, but she kept to her training regime.

Malaki walked into the gym. He caught Yael's eye, "Hi Yael, sorry I'm late". Yael giggled, "No problem Mal, just get changed and come and train with me". Malaki nodded, "Okay". Malaki wrapped the white bandages around his fists, before reaching for his black boxing gloves.

Yael gave herself some time to breathe, before Malaki was ready to fight. 'This was going to be fun', she thought.

Chapter 5

Malaki stepped into the ring, "So... this Kanbok dude, is he good?". Yael shook her head, "He's a bit of a wimp really. I watched him win his last fight by judges' decision. To be honest his best skill was being able to stay the distance. Not many Sligs with his strength can last 15 full rounds".

Malaki chuckled, "Your cocky attitude will be your downfall Yael!". Yael gasped and had a shocked expression on her face, "Oh! Like you're one to talk! You couldn't beat me yesterday and you never will!". Malaki laughed, "We'll see about that". Yael stepped into the ring.

Yael waited, "What are you waiting for Mal?". Malaki smiled, "The bell of course!". Yael looked around to see that Saffy wasn't here, she must be still asleep. Yael grinned, "Okay then". She placed her hand in the air, as if she was about to ring an imaginary bell. "Ding-Ding, can we start now?". Malaki chuckled, he hadn't had this much fun in a long time. He took a moment to compose himself and then entered his boxing stance.

Chapter 6

Yael moved closer, "Here I come". Malaki raised his hands, ready to block her jabs. Yael swung left, her hand hitting Malaki's left boxing glove. Malaki retaliated by punching her in the gut. Yael was surprised at how strong Malaki's punch was. She stepped back a bit, to catch her breath. She smiled and then moved closer.

She started punching Malaki's gut. Malaki was a bit too slow to react, only blocking the last two hits of her six. Malaki tried to punch Yael's jaw but she quickly ducked and swung her arm towards Malaki's back. Malaki went down on one knee. Malaki climbed back up, his legs slightly buckling under the weight. Yael swiftly moved closer and started attacking again. Malaki dodged some of the hits this time and landed some of his own. He tried a strong swiping punch to his left, but Yael noticed this. She ducked and gave him a hardy uppercut to the jaw. Malaki fell backwards and lay on his back for a few seconds afterwards.

Malaki was amazed at how strong Yael was. She had to be the strongest female Slig he knew, not to mention the strongest female boxer he had ever set eyes on. Yael giggled, "Let's take a break for now". Malaki nodded, "Okay". Malaki didn't want to say it, but he was well and truly beaten in every single way. 'I've got to keep going', he thought to himself, 'What kind of Slig am I if I give up this easily?'.

Chapter 7

After the rest, Yael and Malaki started boxing again. They trained for about 30 solid minutes before calling it a day. Yael went to the freezer to take out an ice-pack and applied it to her face. No bruising, she could go out tonight before her big match tomorrow. Malaki was a little bit worse for wear, but nothing too serious. Malaki removed his boxing gloves and placed them on the shelf. He lay down on one of the benches in the shower room.

Yael entered one of the shower compartments and closed the curtains. Yael started talking over the curtains to him, "I really need some Blue Whine, it's been ages since I had a glass!". Malaki smiled, "I'd take you myself but I have another training match tomorrow. Good luck with the fight though, I'll be sure to watch it". Yael giggled, "Thanks again Mal. See you later". She heard Malaki exit the shower room and she continued to wash her hair and under-arms.

Yael was just about ready for her fight tomorrow. She went out that night and had a few last drinks with a very friendly female Big Bro Slig. When she got back, Yael fell into a restful sleep. Yael didn't even have time to think about today, she just drifted off quickly.

Chapter 8

"In the red corner, weighing 135 pounds... Yael!". The crowd cheered as her name was announced. She had plenty of fans (most of them being male Sligs). Yael smiled as she saw a female Big Bro Slig waving. "In the blue corner, weighing 150 pounds... Kanbok". The crowd cheered again, a few of the Sligs were booing.

Yael and Kanbok headed to the center of the ring, the referee stood in the middle. "Okay folks, we want a nice clean match. No low blows, no head-butts and no kicks under any circumstances. Got it?". Yael and Kanbok nodded. Kanbok placed his arms in front of his chest, "Good luck babe". Yael raised an eyebrow, 'Babe?', no one had ever called her that before! Yael smiled, "Sure thing". She swung her hands downwards to meet with his, a typical boxer greeting. "Same to you", she added. She walked over to the ring, where Saffy placed the mouthpiece into Yael's mouth. Kanbok's mouthpiece was also in.

The referee held up his hands, "Begin!". The bell was sounded by the adjudicator. Yael smiled, 'Now the fun begins!'.

Chapter 9

Yael made the first move. She moved towards Kanbok and hit him with a left jab to the chest. Kanbok didn't retaliate yet, the blow was too quick. Yael proceeded to lay onto him, with a series of jabs and a right hook. Kanbok fell back to the ropes. He picked himself up and walked to Yael. He swung his right arm, which collided with Yael's left shoulder.

Yael let out a groan but swung her left arm to hit Kanbok in the jaw. Kanbok fell to the floor, but got up quickly. Kanbok was about to approach Yael, but the bell rang.

Kanbok and Yael went back to their corners. Saffy passed Yael a little water bottle. Yael smiled, "Thanks". Saffy looked concerned, "Are you okay Yael?". Yael nodded, "I don't plan on losing this one. I'll let you know what my strategy is".

Chapter 10

Yael continued, "Kanbok isn't wearing out as quickly as me. He plans to last the whole fifteen rounds. I can't let him do that, I need to strike hard and fast". Saffy nodded, "Sounds good to me. Go for it girl!". Saffy placed Yael's mouthpiece back in and Yael stood up.

The second round started. True to form, Yael went up to Kanbok and gave him a nasty uppercut. She threw a flurry of punches before sending a nasty right hook flying to Kanbok's chin. Kanbok fell to the floor. Kanbok got up a few seconds later, before Yael send him hitting the floor again. Kanbok could only take one more flooring before he would automatically lose due to Technical Knockout.

Kanbok got up, he had to try and stay on his feet as much as possible. Yael was ready, she walked to Kanbok and started her attack. She threw some low punches first, before throwing some high jabs. Kanbok couldn't take much more of this. Yael threw a left hook, Kanbok was finding it hard to stand up, Yael finally threw a right hook and Kanbok hit the ground.

"Yael wins by technical knockout!". As the referee finished his sentence, the crowd cheered. Saffy walked up to Yael and hugged her. Yael looked down and smiled.

Chapter 11

Yael entered the gym and headed for the shower room. She really wanted a cold shower to get rid of all the nasty sweat that she'd built up during the match. She took off her facemask and walked into the shower room. She turned the cold water taps and imagined that she was under an icy waterfall. She smiled as the cold water soothed her aching muscles and sore arms. She sighed and let out a blissful yawn. After a few minutes she turned off the taps, picked up a towel and started drying herself with it.

She opened the door and saw that no-one else was in the gym. She headed to her room and closed the door. She sat down on the bed, wrapping the covers around her. She fell into a deep sleep.

Yael was now #10 in the ranked boxing league. That means she was one step closer to the #1 spot. She'd have to train hard in order to prepare for the next battle. Not only that, but as part of the league, it was her duty to defend her title from anyone else. Including the inevitable Kanbok rematch.

Chapter 12

Yael woke up with a yawn. She picked up her favorite facial cream and rubbed some into her tentacles and cheeks. She opened the wardrobe and picked out a loose outfit. She closed the wardrobe and made her way out of her room. She opened the door. She looked over the corner to see Malaki training on a punching bag.

"Yo Malaki", she walked up to join him. Malaki smiled, "Hi Yael. Good fight yesterday". Yael sighed, "If you say so. Those are some strong punches by the way. Mind if I stay with you for a bit?". Malaki chuckled, "No problem". They trained for a while, both of them having their own punching bag. Saffy walked into the gym and rang the bell. "Dinnertime!", she yelled. Yael sighed, "That's good". She walked into the food area and picked up a Scrab sandwich. Malaki picked up a box of Paramite nuggets. They sat down at a table and started eating.

Yael watched as a few people walked up to Yael and congratulated her for her victory. "It was nothing", she said... as she tucked into her sandwich. After the meal, she got up and left with Malaki. This time she went to the speed bags. Malaki followed her.


End file.
